


Apodyopis

by petdragonfly



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petdragonfly/pseuds/petdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about the day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopis

Éponine’s eyes slide quickly from his blue eyes down to his lips. A sigh is quickly released from her mouth, barely escaping his notice.

Enjolras sees her staring from across the coffee shop. He sighs contentedly and puts his feet up on the chair across from him. A blush lightly plays out across her face, the only indication that she remembers last night.

Her eyes travel from his barely there stubble down to the low v neck of his stupid organic t-shirt. She picks up her coffee with her shaking hands as her eyes roam across his body. She bites her lip slowly, thinking about the events from the night before.

He knows what she’s thinking about and he feels like he’s about to burst out of his skin because of the way her eyes burn into him. Instead, he smirks slowly at her and she drops her gaze for a second.

She can’t help herself from imagining her hands running up and down his chest, sneaking in touches southward when she felt brave enough. She feels her cheeks heat up again and she quickly takes her coffee and runs out of the shop, just as Enjolras subtly adjusts his pants, his own blush contradicting his calm exterior.

Even Montparnasse’s coffee shop couldn’t contain their sexual tension.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble. 
> 
> Thank you to lesbianmisunderstood who sent this prompt via Tumblr.
> 
> I haven't written in some time so I would appreciate some feedback. Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
